


Pondering Destiny

by OhanaHoku



Series: The Raven-Haired Warrior, A Raven-Haired Child [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt Mordred (Merlin), Introspection, Male Friendship, Merlin Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), One Shot, One Shot Collection, PTSD, Past Child Abuse, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Series, introspective merlin, merlin has issues, part of a series, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: Merlin and Mordred ponder their entwined destinies and new living arrangements.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin)
Series: The Raven-Haired Warrior, A Raven-Haired Child [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764406
Comments: 18
Kudos: 240





	Pondering Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krazy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_Kitty/gifts).



> My brain is still stuck on this story, so here's part 5! This installment is dedicated to Krazy_Kitty who commented on the last part about Merlin and Mordred's blooming friendship. I hope you enjoy this little peek into their thoughts about it. :D
> 
> No trigger warnings for this one, but I'd like to thank everyone who has commented or left kudos and etc. for this story! Your support means the world to me! Thank you so much! <3

“Are you sure it is a good idea to keep him here, Merlin?” Mordred heard Gaius ask through the door that separated Merlin’s room from the physician’s chambers.

“What other choice do we have, Gaius? Until I think I’ve found somewhere he’ll be safe, I can’t just let him go. What if someone finds out he has magic? I won’t see him executed!” Merlin exclaimed.

The young druid exhaled shakily, stunned by Merlin’s words. Things had been somewhat strained between them since he’d followed them back to the castle, not that it was surprising given their supposed destinies. Mordred had thought that Merlin hated him for it, but now it seemed that perhaps Merlin didn’t hold it against him.

Mordred himself had decided that he wasn’t going to let destiny control his fate, but he thought Merlin still believed he would kill Arthur. Had something changed his mind?

Gaius spoke in a much quieter voice, and Mordred strained to listen through the door. “Are you sure you’ll be fine with him staying here, given the recent… developments?”

Mordred furrowed his brow at that. What recent developments could they be talking about? Was Morgana planning something?

He eagerly listened for Merlin’s reply, though, it was so quiet he could only just make out the words. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be fine. I should go, I need to take care of the stables.” Quick footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing followed the statement.

Mordred sank down to the floor, looking around at the small room that Merlin had offered to share with him. That the warlock chose to share with his supposed enemy.

A frustrated exhale left him as he reached up to grip onto his curly locks, clenching his eyes shut.

_ What am I missing here? _

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Merlin frowned as he cleaned out the stall of Arthur’s horse, his frustration helping to get the job done faster as his restless energy was poured into the task.

In all truth, Merlin wasn’t as fine with letting Mordred stay with him as he let on. While he felt responsible for him, given that he knew about his magic, he couldn’t help the suspicion that lingered from the vision he’d seen. Yet, Merlin had begun to wonder if maybe there was nothing he could do about the prophecy. It seemed that everything he’d seen of the future had come true. Nothing he did worked to change anything, it only ever seemed to make things worse, so maybe it didn’t matter in the end what he did about Mordred.

But even with that said, Merlin couldn’t turn his back on the young boy, no matter what his future self did. He didn’t really believe that treating him as an ally would change anything, but he also couldn’t bring himself to hurt the boy by casting him out on his own when he was surrounded by people who hated magic and would expose him without question if they found out he was a druid.

Merlin led the horse back into the clean stall and leaned against her shoulder, brushing his fingers gently through her mane. His eyes closed slowly as she kindly took his weight.

The situation was a mess, but he wasn’t going to let his entwined destiny with Mordred dictate how he treated him. Even if the boy later betrayed him, he would at least know that he was not the one that caused him to turn. He wouldn’t turn his back on Mordred as he had with Morgana. He wouldn’t repeat his greatest regret again, even if it meant destiny’s absolution.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 601. I was going to attach Gwen and Merlin's scene to this one, but it would work better in the next part, so keep your eyes peeled for the next update! Let me know what you guys think about the story so far, I love reading your comments and suggestions, they just make my day. \\(^.^)/
> 
> My [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
